The present invention relates to a smart opening system and a method of operating a smart opening system and, more specifically, to a smart car door opening system and a method of operating a smart car door opening system.
A vehicle door is a type of door, typically hinged, but sometimes attached by other mechanisms such as tracks, in front of an opening which is used for entering and exiting the vehicle. A vehicle door can be opened to provide access to the opening, or closed to secure it. These doors can be opened manually or powered electronically. Powered doors are usually found on minivans, high-end cars, or modified cars.
In the particular case of doors that are hinged to vehicles and opened or closed manually, the doors pivot about the hinge axis between the closed position and any number of opened positions. These opened positions usually include one or two predefined positions (e.g., a fully open position and a half open position) at which the door forms given pivoting angles with the host vehicle. However, a user can open the door to various other positions as well for given needs in given situations. For example, a tall person might want to open a door fully to allow him to enter and exit the vehicle knowing that he will be able to reach the door to close it once inside. By contrast, a petite person might only want to open a door to the half open position because she doesn't need the room to enter and exit and because she wants to be able to reach the door to close it once inside. In either case, a person might only want to open the door slightly and thus shy of even the half open position in order to reach in or out of the vehicle.